Jaina Proudmoore
Jaina Proudmoore was a human female Mage, Lord Admiral of Kul Tiras, former Archmage of the Kirin Tor and ruler of Dalaran, and former ruler of Theramore. She was good friends with Thrall, as well as former girlfriend of Arthas Menethil. During the pre-Pandaria campaign, Jaina takes most of her time in Theramore and Dalaran, preparing for a Horde attack. After a first attack the Alliance had won, with the help of the 7th Legion, but later an arcane bomb was dropped by goblins of the Horde. Archmage Rhonin of the Kirin Tor used his magical powers to pull the bomb towards him in order to minimize damage. The bomb still destroyed most of Theramore and killed Rhonin, as well as killing many such as Jaina's apprentice Kinndy Sparkshine, Pained, Marcus Jonathan, and many others that were heroes to the Alliance. Jaina was saved by being thrown through a portal by Rhonin at the last second, however the bomb still affected her, turning her hair silver with one little streak of blonde left, and her eyes too slightly silver. After Theramore's destruction, Jaina traveled to Dalaran, and the Council of Six made her the new head of the Kirin Tor. During the fighting with the Horde in Pandaria, Jaina discovered some of the Sunreavers had used a portal to steal the Divine Bell from Darnassus and transport it through Dalaran to Orgrimmar. In vengeance, Jaina purged the city of the Sunreavers and declared the Kirin Tor was no longer neutral and now part of the Alliance. Later Jaina participated in the Siege of Orgrimmar, and after Garrosh was defeated Jaina told Varian to dismantle the Horde. But instead Varian attempted to make a peace and bond that was broken between the two factions, and just barely balanced, peace was held, but if the Horde failed to uphold honor, the Alliance would end the Horde. During the Burning Legion's third invasion of Azeroth, Jaina left the Kirin Tor after they voted to allow the Horde back in Dalaran, leaving Khadgar as the head of the Kirin Tor. Jaina would later return to aid the Alliance during the Battle for Lordaeron. Following the battle, the Alliance learned that the Horde was attempting to recruit the Zandalari Empire and their mighty navy. Jaina believed that the Kul Tiran navy could aid the Alliance against the Zandalari, and soon set sail to her homeland. Upon arrival in Boralus, Jaina was quickly arrested by the city guard and brought before her mother, Lord Admiral Katherine Proudmoore. Influenced by Lady Priscilla Ashvane, Katherine blaimed Jaina for the deaths of the Kul Tiran sailors at Theramore during the Third War. She exiled Jaina to Fate's End, an island off the coast of Stormsong Valley from which none return. Once on Fate's End, Jaina was captured by Gorak Tul, the ruler of the Drust, and taken to his realm of Thros, the Blighted Lands. After discovering that Lady Ashvane was a traitor, Katherine would later regret her decision to exile Jaina and seek the Alliance's aid in finding her. Jaina was eventually rescued from Thros by her mother, and the two returned to Boralus. The city was soon besieged by Lady Ashvane who, after exhausting the defenders, made a last push on the city with a pirate fleet. Jaina used her father's old talisman to end the Tidesages' storm trapping the Kul Tiran fleet at sea, allowing the fleet, which included Jaina's brother Tandred, to return and defeat Ashvane. Katherine then stepped down and named Jaina the new Lord Admiral and ruler of Kul Tiras. At Unity Square in Boralus, the houses of Kul Tiras united, pledging their allegiance to Jaina and the Alliance. Jaina later led Alliance forces in an assault on Zuldazar. After their victory, she drew Horde forces out to the sea and battled with them. Jaina serves as the final boss of the Battle of Dazar'alor raid.